User talk:Abysmii
Welcome Please feel free to give suggestions here or just chat. Holy crap! Thanks so much! That was an awesome reading. Huge props for your editing skills, the sound effects and imagery complimented everything perfectly. I'm truly honored whenever someone puts the time and effort into doing a reading for one of my stories, and you more than did this one justice. I'm glad it spoke to you on a personal level as a fan of Norse mythology. If any of my other stuff catches your eye, please feel free to use it...you have an obvious talent! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Fishing Trip Rework Just wanted to let you know that based on Koromo's comments I made a couple paragraph additions to the middle of The Fishing Trip in order to slow down the pace a little. Thanks again for the narration! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry that this message is coming so late, but THANK YOU! It's wonderful, same as any narration you do! Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 14:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Suggestion For Youtube Hey I have a creepypasta that i would love for you to narrate on your youtube channel, where can i go to submit it? KiausT (talk) 14:45, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, I saw your uploaded something. Quick question, befoe reading it, did you write it? Thanks! ~-~CrazyWords~-~It's A Long Story~-~Talk to Me~-~ 18:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Jay Ten (talk) 18:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 07:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Intrusion Narration Awesome! Thank you for the narration, I really enjoyed it. I went ahead and put it up on the page The Intrusion :) I'm looking forward to more of your narrations. Doom Vroom (talk) 22:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:New Stories Hello! Sorry, I just saw your message for me on my talk page. I'm working on a new story right now, it's called Rent to Own (it has four speaking characters). I've a few other concepts that I'm planning on exploring after I finish it: "Dinner with the Count", "The Museum", and "Evolution". Beyond those I have one idea left, but am still trying to figure out if it can work or not. Since you narrated The Intrusion I have released two more pasta, War-Torn and Internal Matters, but both have four or five different characters that speak, so they might not be suited for narration at this time (that's 100% up to you though). Thanks for the interest and the narration! By the way, you don't have me listed under the section of authors you've narrated for on your profile. I thought about editing it in, but I don't feel comfortable or right with editing other people's user pages. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thank you for giving them a look :) I don't know how well liked Internal Matters is going to be since I never got feedback on it in the week plus that it sat in the Writer's Workshop, so that ought to be interesting XD If you could leave me some feedback on that one if you aren't strapped for time then it would be much appreciated. Truthfully, it did feel rather weak to me (and was hard to write), but it was also an effort to set the stage for later things and to make some degree of connectivity between a few of my pasta. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Narration request I loved the narration you did for Shadow's The Fishing Trip. I wrote a Norse pasta for that contest as well, and although it does not have a Jormungandr in it (that sounds like a badass tattoo, by the way) you may like it just the same: Sons of Odin. Thanks, catch you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:16, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: Narration Request Take your time; it's not going anywhere. It would be cool to have the sound of the ocean in the opening scene and then, as it becomes clear that this is actually a modern-day setting, have black metal come in, and at the closing scene have some kind of traditional Norse music. I'm glad that you like that story. There was a 3,500 word limit so I had to make it kind of short, but I've been working on turning it into a novela. It's kind of on the back burner right now because I have a lot on my plate but I did write the first two chapters. Also, I have a story that's been nominated for Pasta of The Month this month: Nightingale. It is a little more subtle than most of my other work. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whore house. I put a lot of research and love into it. If you get a chance check it out. See 'ya later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Vincent V. Cava Would you tell me how to contact him? That would be awesome. I'm trying to upload more of his works to the wiki, but I have to ask him something. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 03:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit, bro I just happened to run into your reading of I Am Crystal Meth, (when I glanced the title I had to read, and then noticed your comment and video at the bottom). AMAZING. I am so impressed. How often do you do full on videos like that? Simply great work. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:03, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Narration Nice, thanks. I added it to my pasta. I also have this pasta: Modesto Man. If you would like to narrate it. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) re: Update That's awesome news! I am glad that you were able to record that one, because I feel like it is my best pasta. I am looking forward to watching it! I went and gave you some feedback, but I didn't really have a whole lot to give. I did spot a very minor error in your pasta. Sorry I couldn't be more help. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 20:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Your thread on the general discussion board Would you start a new thread? Thread:444193 This one is getting quite laggy. Inside there is thunder in your heart 21:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your thread Ok, also your signature could be shortened so the url doesn't show up, like this: My readings Inside there is thunder in your heart 10:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Narration Request Hello there, I am SnakeTongue, and I was wondering if you could do a reading of one of my pastas. I've subscribed to your channel, my favorite videos of your's being your narrations of ShadowSwimmer's "The Fishing Trip" and CrazyWords's "The Blue Faced Baby." I consider myself a flawed and struggling writer, so do you think we could collaborate and maybe get a narration done? If so, I give you my thanks. At this point in time, Tongueless is the pasta I would most want to be read. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 04:49, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Re: Narration request. Well, I was strictly discussing narrations when I first posted a message to your wall, but I wouldn't mind some help with my writing. I am currently in the process of creating two pastas, and I could notify you when I have one in the writer's workshop (I'm not trying to force you into anything though, you really don't have to). I can understand your not wanting to read Tongueless, and thats perfectly all right. I would apprecaite a reading of Outside Lights and I won't worry about the time it takes to get the video done. About my speaking of my own work, I say this simply because I don't have a lot of confidence in my pastas (which is definitely a flaw). However, I find myself quite determined to improve. I'll take your advice and I thank you for your honesty. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 05:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Narrated your story Thanks so much for giving me a reading! I found it to be a pleasure working with you as well. Lately, I find myself writing at a much faster pace. I am writing every day, and I would not want to bother you by alerting you every time I finish a pasta, (Which is going to be a bit more often than usual.) As a matter of fact I already have finished another since we last communicated, but I really don't expect you to read it. Still, if you ever see anything of mine that you like, I would be all to happy if you were to narrate it. Thanks again! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Hi Abysmii! I just wanted to formally say a huge thank you for narrating my pastas. I'm not sure how many times I've told you, but you honestly do have a knack for narration and your videos go the extra level to make the stories extra creepy. I feel so honored to have had you narrate my work, and I wish you all the success in the world for your channel! P.S. If you ever want to narrate any more of my stories, feel free to just go ahead and do it. There's no need to ask! Thanks so much again! Natalo (talk) 10:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) The Fishing Trip on creepypasta.com Hey just wanted to let you know that The Fishing Trip has been selected to appear on creepypasta.com on September 1st. I'm planning on having them embed your fantastic narration on the page and wanted to give you a heads up in case you wanted to modify it at all (the version of the story they will be posting has about an extra 500 words in the middle I added for a contest I entered it in with a length requirement...this current version is the one now on the wiki) In any case you should get a decent number of views; the last story I submitted with a video, The Lonely Stars, is currently sitting at around 5k hits. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:17, August 16, 2015 (UTC) We're finishing it up right now. Hope to have it posted in a couple hours. awesome! Thanks in advance, you do a great job. The story will be up Septembermber 1st. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Reminder story will be up Tuesday. If you don't have a new version ready by then I'll just have them use the old one. Many thanks The new one sounds great. The admin over there isn't responding to my emails but I'll post the link in the comments and hopefully generate a few views for you guys. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Just listened through the new one completely. No lie your narrations are the absolute best I've come across, including the guys like mr. Creepypasta. The effort you put into the animation adds so much, it's amazing to hear the story I wrote in my head come to life. Thanks again! As always, if you're ever short of narration material please feel free to pull from my story collection. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:22, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Ha thanks I wouldn't go that far but yeah for some reason a bunch of my stuff is taking a bit of notice all at once. Hopefully Lonely Stars or Figure in the Fog can get a few votes for PotM. Another of my stories, One Last Drink, is actually gonna be up over on creepypasta.com tomorrow. Thanks again for the great narration! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Signature Hey Abismii, I noticed your signature is now just a link to your YouTube readings. It's perfectly fine for your signature to contain a link to your YouTube readings, but it needs to contain a link to either or as well (preferably both). The point of signatures is to identify who left a message, and if yours doesn't link to one of your pages, it's totally pointless. Please could you change your signature so that it links to one of those pages (as well as your YouTube, if you want)? Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering what ever happened to the narration you were going to do of Sons of Odin? It got nominated last month for PotM and could have gotten you a little more publicity. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:35, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Signature Continued Hey Abysmii, Sorry to keep bothering you about this, but your signature is now linking to , a special page that takes the viewer to their own page (not your page). Could you change it to User:Abysmii and Abysmii? Thanks, and sorry for the confusion. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:50, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I noticed that you narrated one of my Creepypastas (Withered Soul). I'm...pretty surprised, to say the least. It's not one of my best, I must admit. Writing a third installment seems challenging, and I simply don't have time to write it. May I suggest you read "The Crow Caws at Midnight"? Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? (talk) 14:24, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Cold, Dark Places Hello, I'm Dee Dust. I've recently started narrating stories on YouTube and would very much like to do a video on this story with your permission. I will give proper credit to you as the creator and link back to the story itself. Thanks for the consideration! Also, I noticed the link to Soundcloud on your profile leads to a 'you' page where it shows all tracks made by whoever visits. DeeDust (talk) 01:06, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Permission to narrate "Hell Isn't Full of Monsters" Sorry for taking so long to respond I've been taking a break from creepypasta. Anyway your stuff looks pretty cool, feel free to narrate my stuff. EtherBot (talk) 13:07, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Happy Surprise Birthday! You were selected to be in one of my writer's showcases. You can check out your showcase here EtherBot (talk) 02:44, November 10, 2016 (UTC) My First House I have rewritten a bit of this story, and removed the narration because it was too different from the text. Please feel free to narrate the story again, I'll leave a link here (along with my other stories): My First House, Crescent Forest, Caffeine. TenebrousTorrentTalk 16:53, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Copyright and You Just a heads up, there are a few types of copyright that can be employed on this site. Unfortunately just putting it under a copyright is not necessarily the most elucidating as there are multiple types of copyright licenses that can be employed here and not having a specific license can result in confusion/misattribution. To name a few of our common licenses: "CC BY-SA" is a license which allows fair use/re-iterations as long as citation is provided. (It's the standard copyright that can be used through this template: "CC BY-NC" is a non-commercial license which only allows usage as long as the source material is cited and it doesn't result in monetary gain (Using this template: . There are other licenses that can be utilized so it's important to research them to find out which ones are best suited for your usage. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :That's fine, I just wanted to explain how it might be misinterpreted by someone who isn't familiar with a license to only see a nondescript copyright that doesn't necessarily set the restrictions with what someone can do with your intellectual property. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:59, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Have a good'un. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Licensing and CCD Hey Abysmii! Just noticed you have put some stories under the newly formed CCD category. This category is for stories that are anything other than CC-BY-SA or Reddit Pastas that are marked for deletion due to licensing issues. Stories in this category are not going to be deleted for certain, since Wikia Staff might allow us to use other licenses (unlikely, but possible). Some of the stories you marked, though, are explicitly marked as CC-BY-SA, which means you don't have to delete them. If you want the stories deleted, you can let me know and I will delete them outright, without any wait for the verdict by Wikia Staff. Thanks! MrDupin (talk) 20:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC)